La penuria eclipsada de tu voz en F mayor
by Liebheart
Summary: Él estaría allí para cortar cada alelí que retoñara en su jardín de pureza y quemaría los prados con palabras desleales, proclamándola suya e incorrecta. "— Amo el pánico que habita en tus ojos —"


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul le pertenecen a Ishida Sui.

 **Aviso:** Este Fanfiction es a pedido de _**Cassie McCormick** _ dentro de la sección _[Reto libre] A pedido_ ; perteneciente al **Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Advertencias:** Por características del pedido este Fanfiction es semi- AU, pero traté por todos los medios no inducirme por el OoC, respetando casi al 99.9% el IC. _Spoilers. Lenguaje vulgar, contenido explicito (no smut), situaciones retorcidas(?_

 **N/A: Estoy delirando porque amé a profundidad profunda(? escribir esta OTP crack! y hasta lo sentí canon, claro que en mi mente retorcida, nadie esta obligado a pensar de manera enferma(? Fuera de mis sandeces, ame escribir esto y la intensidad del reto, espero que mi clienta(? quede satisfecha (un poquito al menos). Exploté la situación lo más que pude y salio esto, no me odies por favor!**

* * *

••• And you'll always be my whore 'cause you're the one that I adore •••

 _ **\- Billy Corgan**_

* * *

 **L** a penuria eclipsada de tu voz en **F#** mayor.

.

.

 **Primera Inversión**

.

.

Acuarela liquida caída del cielo inundaba la tierra corrompida. Por los prados ceniza se movía cual víbora, nadando en el elixir arrebol, jalea de los zaínos.

Las vísceras serían recortadas y arrancadas a mordiscones, mientras el cerebro aun continuaría ahí, en la cavidad craneal de manera tal de que la víctima a cercenar, fuera consiente del dolor impartido por una intención amorfa de sentimientos incultos y poco reconocidos.

La intención impulsaba a la materia desgastada, descompuesta de pensamientos atrofiados como esos ojos perdidos en un punto fijo del tejido fibroso.

Y _sí._

Aquello que creyó haber visto y supuesto como una débil presa congelada, no era más que un blanco tintineo, luz prohibida la cual derrite vampiros nocturnos. El vaho nebuloso ingresaba con sutileza hacía sus adentros y el desengaño de sus pupilas le obligaban a presenciar la matanza para-simbólica de sus compañeros de escuadra.

Es por ello que flexiona sus piernas para acercarse al enemigo, llevando una bandera de rendición en alto y los dedos de las manos y los pies cruzados, sonreirían fugazmente y le dedicaría un suspiro de verso poético.

Resultaba ser que se habían conocido por causalidades del destino y así lo aceptaban, tal y como se suponía que debía ser: uno destripando a suerte de blasfemia londinense y la otra coparticipando de las desventuras de un pseudo-Sherlock Holmes y su parvada de abanderados de la justicia. Casi y dándole un toque místico a las vidas pueblerinas de suburbio.

.

.

 **Segunda I** **nversión**

.

.

Caminaría al son de la sinfonía compuesta por los últimos suspiros de los cadáveres agónicos, presuponiendo que el mismo infierno había encarnado en la tierra. Los predecibles sonetos del apocalipsis y de un final catastrófico saldrían despavoridos por cortesía feligresa — amedrentando — y eso lejos de ser un motivo de huida, era una elocuente fantasía cumplida. Entretanto la luna alumbraría su rostro tenuemente rogando por no tener que virar a la derecha en donde una caverna disfrazada de callejón pétreo, amenazaba con destruir su farisea armonía.

Por lo que resonaran sus tacones negros, lo adoraría.

Y besaría sus pasos, si ha de ser una condición.

Lo amaría, a él; laxo envilecido, cafre, atroz, sangriento, desdichado, salvaje, ultrajante, hasta el punto de que sus pies no fueran capaces de sostener sus carnes, imitando a las blancuzcas alevillas amando al temblor de verano. Ella siempre sería para él, esa flor desflorada y poco colorida del resto del jardín, alimentándose de un affaire insano, masajeando sueños rotos de abril y mayo, tanteando frágiles amaneceres de magulladuras en sus muñecas y pies entumecidos.

Siendo la sombra blanca diluirse en la penumbra del sol eclipsado, mientras sus moras frescas reflejarían el rostro del tormento, como reacción apretaría su puño hincando sus uñas en las palmas sanadoras y le mencionaría lo riesgoso de su acercamiento.

Él reiría cínico logrando que ella apretara un poco más su mandíbula de hierro, la cual es acallada por extraños impulsos enmudecidos atestados de vociferantes injurias volátiles, en su extremo contrario, aquello la resguardaría de confesiones susurrantes de poco más de media noche, a lo que ya está acostumbra, prematuramente, ceder sin rechistar en ningún momento haciendo un mal uso de una filosofía de vida alienante. La luna menguaría como un retoño negro y fulminaría las razones para mantenerla allí, plantada en la tierra de cemento frente al infecto-carnívoro.

Sin embargo, como en un millar de ocasiones de minutos retrasados en una atmósfera febril, él ladearía el rostro tentándola a recurrir a sus armas. Esas, sí, las que pendían de su mano derecha dentro de una maleta con las iniciales que irrisoriamente la arrastraban hacía el desierto de un complejo de Electra fallido.

Entonces giraría sobre su eje y se aseguraría de llegar hasta la prominente luz de las calles suburbanas, perdidas en algún distrito, al servicio de las criaturas regocijantes de la noche. Como era de esperarse, eso nunca llegaba a término, siendo su antebrazo apresado por una mano ancha y nudosa, hábiles exploradoras de la humanidad. Al tiempo de que sus hebras cenizas se desplegaran emulando una cortina lacia y danzaran en el fugaz movimiento orbicular, su espalda se acoplaría a la superficie desnivelada de los muros mohosos y su cabeza retumbaría por la gracia de un trauma aleatorio.

— _Te quedarás_ —. El susurro ronco y siniestro escalaría hacia su tímpano izquierdo produciendo y reproduciendo sensaciones vibrantes para sus adentros o no tanto, ya que el usuario benefactor descubriría muy pronto el anhelo de una respiración acelerada y de pálpitos intérpretes, inspirados en la escala de Fa mayor, en un clavicordio oxidado.

Ella quisiera decir que no, negar, negar y seguir negando el temblor de sus rodillas y la ansiedad que alborotaba sus neuronas, más era débil. Su vulnerabilidad emocional no impedía que su fuerza física se extinguiera, si de algo valía su dignidad, debía de ser reclamada tras el acercamiento de la piraña.

Pero el adonis confundía su mente, le producía escozor en las corneas y segregación acelerada en la boca escarlata, a sabiendas de que como un espécimen indómito, él seguiría gustoso la estela rojiza, entre las tinieblas heladas. Rozaría con clemencia los labios de crisantemo sin quitarle los ojos de los propios, se mofaría al escuchar un quejido desde el mundo exterior. Sus pupilas viajarían hacia la izquierda y descubriría un sirviente perdido en la oscuridad.

 _— ¡Mado! —._ Le llamarían con la voz sofocada y ésta se propagaría por lo extenso de las calles húmedas e irónicamente el corazón le daría un respingo a la dueña de aquel nombre. Porque aquel hombre que le buscaba con impaciencia era el trozo de humanidad al que debía adorar. A ultranza la figura huesuda vestida de vesania tiznada, le sonreiría sardónicamente para luego colocar dos dedos sobre sus labios.

 _— Si emites sonido alguno, el bastardo morirá —._ Proferiría lentamente torvo, arrastrando las palabras, para ir acercándose al oído de la rubia y culminar inyectando un poco más de cicuta oral _— y lo obligare a verte mientras te follo—_ No supo en que momento había comenzado a temblar y soltar su quinque, probablemente, seguramente había sido después de que las yemas de Takizawa Seidou se apoyaran debajo de su ojo izquierdo e hicieran presión sobre la piel, hundiendo y arañando levemente , hasta que se estirara un poco más el parpado inferior. _— Luego le cortare la cabeza y beberé de él, hasta que me ruegues que te vuelva a poseer—_

Mado era inteligente o eso suponía, no podía poner en peligro la vida de alguien como Amon Kotaro, no solo porque era su compañero y superior, sino porque hacía tiempo habían mantenido una relación demasiado contraría a la que podía llegar a tener con Takizawa Seidou. No obstante, no se quedaría a acatar cada orden impuesta por el caníbal que tenía como amante eventual.

Es por ello que intenta apartarlo de ella, alzando su rodilla a velocidad considerada tratando de atinarle a la entrepierna del depredador. Pero Mado tiene un defecto y no contó con ello hasta que sintió el ardor expandirse por toda su mejilla, siendo el líquido granate salir de su boca como consecuencia de un golpe acertado.

 _— Muy lenta_ _—_. Rechistaría en negativa, desde una posición asimétrica — él alto e insuperable, verdugo ; ella carnaza de cacería momentánea — siendo el siguiente paso, tomar en un puñado el cabello sedoso para finalmente arrastrarla hasta su lugar _— Amo el pánico que habita en tus ojos —._ Declararía tras un par de jadeos por parte de ella mientras sus manos inútilmente tratarían de arremeter contra el espectro, el cual le obligaría a mantener la compostura reforzando el agarre del cabello y acercaría su nariz hasta la silueta desfigurada que habría dejado la sangre de aquella humana sobre una piel un tanto herida.

 _ **Q** uiero devorarte._

 _Devorarte por infie **l**._

.

.

 **Tercera Inversión.**

.

.

Ofrecería un pañuelo, sino fuera porque él no es uno de esos caballeros que andan por la vida salvando damiselas y derrotando malhechores. Resultaba ser que él era uno de esos villanos de cuento que secuestran a la chica que amarran a las vías del tren. E inclusive, Seidou Takizawa, previamente le arrancaría el corazón del pecho, junto a sus ojos; esos bonitos ojos que brillan ante una nueva penetración.

Ella no era de esas damiselas tampoco, no. Akira Mado era de esas guerreras de mito flagelado que podían ser dominadas tras atar sus muñecas o tal vez perforando sus brazos con vidrios cristalinos de copas repletas con borgoña del '89.

Quizá lo que ella más odiaba de ese vínculo con Takizawa Seidou — búho huraño — no era el poder coercitivo que ejercía sobre ella, ni las veces en que le había mencionado cuanto disfrutaría de cortarla como a una fruta fresca y beber de sus jugos hasta el delirio. No, existía un pretexto que lograba carcomerla desde sus adentros y germinar desesperación en su pecho vacío.

 **H** ueco, como un sarcófago profanado, un campo sin vegetación o simplemente el eco de sus plegarias en la oscuridad del pozo al cual se aventuraba a ingresar más de cuatro veces al mes.

Y ver en los ojos de su acompañante algo mucho más gratificante de lo que pudieran trasmitirle un par de ojos protectores y afables.

A ella le gustaba sentirse sucia y adolorida, negra como los labios que la besaban con fervor. Porque era la carencia que jamás podría ser consumada del todo, codicia que manaba de sus entrañas y clamaba por ser corregida. Traicionando el legado de su sangre, el de la misma humanidad.

Y él estaría allí para cortar cada alelí que retoñara en su jardín de pureza y quemaría los prados con palabras desleales, proclamándola suya e incorrecta.

Obligándola a hincar las rodillas en el suelo caliente, descubriendo que en el infierno se respira después de todo, decorándolo con sangre de su propio ser, abandonando su conciencia poco a poco, cada día. Entonces no sería un lugar tan nefasto como lo pintan los sacerdotes, esos a los que tanto aborrece.

Ella era una descarriada y él le hacía entender aquello con actos carnales, con amenazas explicitas y con mordidas en su espalda, la cual mantenía esas marcas impregnadas de ácido corrosivo. Él la abrazaría y le acariciaría la piel lacerada, ya sus lágrimas estarían secas para ese momento y se mordería el labio inferior, al escuchar un suspiro aliviado.

La ignominia llegaría a su punto de inflexión, al ofrecer su pecho como portador de medallas honorificas, haciendo eco a un paroxismo inesperado frente al féretro de su progenitor, con lágrimas negras escurriéndole por el rostro, pidiendo el perdón del examine marchito.

Y el colofón del espurio recuadro resultaría ser una retórica insostenible rebuscando la solución para un conflicto introspectivo sin recurrir a las recurrentes y agraciadas respuestas maniqueístas a la cual está tan acostumbrada y desea con todas sus fuerzas que su propia enjundia depauperada no cayera en la red del antropófago de sonrisa bruna y uñas afiladas.

Pero para su cuita fortuna, lo encontraría de vez en cuando en su departamento, acariciando el pelaje de su gato, esperando por ella con la mirada fugaz cargada de falsos sentimientos e iniciaría la sátira recurrente.

.

.

* * *

 _We must never be apart..._


End file.
